Edmond White
The year is 1864, London England. A women and her newborn, previously reported missing, have washed up on the banks of the Thames. Officially, the women committed suicide like so many other working class women, but word has it she was murdered due to her lack of index finger. No inquiry was ever held to look into these allegations. A scream echoes across the tight London streets, blood curdling yet no one reports anything. The next morning a woman by the name of Mary Bates, a known prostitute, is found dead by the side of the road. Her throat is slit, and her clothing removed, and an index finger missing. She lays sprawled out, bathing in her blood as it slowly washes away into the drain. On the wall opposite her the words "waste" are seen written in Mary's blood. Residents reported seeing a man dressed in a black cloak and top hat, holding a cane, who'd been hiding in the alleyways and stalking lone women, leaving when they entered their house. He was reported to have been following Mary prior to her death. Having no clear evidence to follow, no investigation could be conducted. The daughter of a wealthy aristocrat sits alone by the fire knitting for a young orphan boy whose mother was lost in the Crimean war. Her name, Elizabeth Blackheart. "HELP ME!" A cry from one of her maids coming from upstairs. She walks out of the living area and into the hallway, chandelier illuminating the grand room. A trail of blood leads from the abandoned cleaning equipment and up the stairs. The large oaken front doors swinging open in the midnight breeze. "HELP!!" The word echoes throughout the house and is followed by a long scream, only heard by people enduring the most horrific of pains. Walking up the stairs, she hears her heart racing. The blood leads into her four-year-old brother Mathew's bedroom. Grasping the door handle she slowly opens in. Inside lying in a pool of her own blood is the maid Ghana Burkina. Her arms have been severed, only to be crammed into the opening on her stomach. Her entrails lie across the floor in a heap. A man wearing a cloak and top hat slowly looks up at Elizabeth. A scar runs across one of his eyes, thick black hair seeping down from the man's hat. A smile seeps across his face as he gestures for her to be silent. With that, he lifts up his knife and violently sweeps it across the boy's bed, cutting his throat. Elizabeth goes into shock. Still believing she can save her brother, she runs at the man. He pushes his knife into her right shoulder, causing her to collapse. Walking over to her he places a foot on her chest and reaches for his knife and pulls it out. Walking over to the maid, he removes her index finger then walks over to Elizabeth's brother and does the same. As Elizabeth lays close to death, he walks over to her and restrains her, holding her arms above her head and holding the wrists. He lifts up her dress and begins to rape her. Her blood loss has made her weak and unable to scream or struggle. Kneeling down beside her, he places both hands on her stomach and begins to chant what she could only describe as a spell, but was unable to recount the exact words. Large bay windows are illuminating the room by moonlight. He stands up and walks over to them. Opening them he gestures her to be quiet once more then leaps. Posters matching the man's description are put up all over London and a city-wide manhunt begins. A man enters Bethlem Hospital claiming to be a doctor. No questions are asked by staff, being underpaid and understaffed they cannot afford to turn people away. That night a patient suffering from insomnia and schizophrenia is awoken by the closing of his cell door. A man wearing a black cape, top hat and carrying a long knife. A long scar runs across one of his eyes. Before he can scream the man covers his mouth and gestures for him to be quiet. Slowly running the knife down his cheek, creating a shallow cut the man begins to cry. Using the knife to swipe away his tears he cuts across the man's eyes, causing him to cry blood. He begins to struggle, only to be restrained by the hospital's bed restraints. The man sets about cutting removing each of the man's eyes, first cutting around them, making them loose. He then set about plucking them from the socket each time the patient would let out an agonizing scream and begin to shake. He throws up and begins to cough on his own vomit. Un-finished the assailant opened the patients mouth and grasping both top and bottom rips the jaw off. The patient goes limp. The murderer removes an index finger and places it into his pocket, then reaches for the door. Locked. The next morning, the man is found locked inside the cell covered in blood, his victim still tied to the bed behind him. He is identified as the man involved with the murder of Mathew Blackheart and Ghana Burkina. Police identify him as 23-year-old Edmond White. On the day of execution the residents are booing, throwing food and spitting on Edmond. The hangman places noose over his head. "Any last words?" Edmond looks at the hangman then at the crowd making eye contact with each of them. The sky becomes grey and dark, everyone stops. "It's not over." With that he is hanged. Nine months later Elizabeth gives birth to Edmond's baby, giving him his father's surname of "White". They say the White family is cursed... Category:History Category:Places